csi_hidden_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shear Terror/Transcript
Analyze Victim's Body Al Robbins: This young girl suffered a lot of trauma before her death. Head Trauma with some Glass Fragments, Bruised Hands. She's been through the ringer. D.B. Russell: Her fingerprints ID her as the owner, Lois Landon... There wasn't any broken glass at the prmary, maybe the fight started somewhere else. Al Robbins: C.O.D. was a sharp, crude transection to the carotid artery. She suffered a couple of Stab Wounds in Her Throat. The murder was rough and personal. D.B. Russell: So someone wanted Lois to suffer before she died. We might be looking for a sadist. Al Robbins: I'm not so sure, Lois put up a fight. Even bit her attacker. I found green fibers stuck in her teeth. D.B. Russell: Lois wasn't wearing anything green. We'll keep an eye out for anyone with that color. D.B. Russell: Meanwhile, I found out that Scott Lee was working with Lois before she died. Brass is bringing him in for questioning. Examine Broken Glass D.B. Russell: Good Job on that puzzle. Looks like Lois was Hit with a Vase. Get it to Hodges to see oif he can find anything. Analyze Vase David Hodges: This Vase had a lot of fertilizer on it. If the killer Hit Lois with this, then Struggled with her... the killer will reek of fertilizer. D.B. Russell: Good work, Hodges. This is a circular vase, but I only saw square vases in the shop. Let's talk to Scott and find out where this came from. Analyze Cell Phone Morgan Brody: Took a while to crack this Cell Phone and go through everything, but I found some interesting information. Morgan Brody: A lack of information, that is. There's barely any Calls or texts between her and her husband, Morris. D.B. Russell: Sounds like trouble in paradise. I talk to my wife at least five times a day. Her and the kids are all I talk to outside of work. Morgan Brody: That's what I thought. But she sent lots of texts to a Darnell Wright, a cashier at the hardware store. Morgan Brody: All the Calls are only a few seconds long, and the texts only ask, "You working?" D.B. Russell: Seems highly suspicious. Good work. Bring him in for questioning. Analyze Security Camera Morgan Brody: I've been poring through this footage of the hardware store, and it cuts out during the night. Looks like they shut the Camera off after hours. Morgan Brody: I can't find who came in after Lois was Murdered during the night. But I did notice a couple of people who were there recently. Morgan Brody: Scott and Bree. And they spent a lot of time there without buying anything, like they were casing the place. Analyze Apron Henry Andrews: I matched the blood on the Apron to Lois' DNA. The killer must have been wearing this apron. That's why our suspects' clothes are clean. David Hodges: The killer tried to wipe out the Blood with bleach. But they did a sloppy job. David Hodges: Little known fact... Bleach is used in a mixture to help cut flowers stay fresh longer. If you combine it with... Henty Andrews: Hodges, I think we're more concerned with the killer. Henry Andrews: I can tell you this: To splash bleach on this Apron, the killer will have bleach stains on them. Examine Basket of Flowers D.B. Russell: Theose Shears were coated in Blood. I had Henry run a quick DNA analysis, and it's the Victim's blood. D.B. Russell: Theese shears must be the murder weapon. Maybe the killer left trace behind on them. Examien Garden Shears David Hodges: Those flakes you found on the Shears are dandruff, which are small pieces of dead skin. And the Vic didn't have dandruff. David Hodges: They were mixed in the Blood, so we can't get an accurate DNA sample. But I can tell you that your killer has dandruff. D.B. Russell: Good work, guys. Those Shears were Colder than room temp when you got them... D.B. Russell: Florists have coolers. Maybe the kller hot these from the shop's cooler and might have left trace behind. Examine Cellophane Julie Finlay: Nice job on those Prints. I got a match in AFIS to the Vic's husband, Morris Landon. He was in the system for drink driving a few years back. Julie Finlay: He's coming in to ID his Wife's Body. Let's ask him a couple of questions. Examine Crumpled Note Morgan Brody: Godd job cleaning up that note. Looks like Carl from the hardware store next door was having some issues with Lois. Morgan Brody Morgan Brody: Let's talk to him and see how he decided to take the matter into his hands. Examine Glass Shards D.B. Russell: This glass is from Microscope Slides. This was out of the way from the rest of the Struggle, so might be an inciting incident. D.B. Russell: Check these slides for prints, and then let's put it under our microscope. Examine Microscope Slide D.B. Russell: We matched two sets of those Fingerprints you pulled to our suspects. The angry customer Bree and the hardware store owner Carl. D.B. Russell: Neither of those two should have been in Lois' Back Room. Let's find out why their Prints are on these Slides. Examine Seeds David Hodges: Good work on analyzing those Seeds. This is a varioation of a rose, and must be the Hybrid that Lois was working on. D.B. Russell: The mystery ois that we haven't found any of these seeds in the florist shop. So the killer might have taken these after Killing Lois. D.B. Russell: Help Sara check the Back Room, maybe you can find where these Seeds came from and get a trace on the killer. Examine Key Julie Finlay: Thanks for cleaning up the Number on that key: 456836233993373. I talked to the building owner of the complex... Julie Finlay: She kept track of who received each key, and this one was given to Scott Lee. So what's Scott's key doing at the hardware store? Julie Finlay: Maybe he left it behind after Killing Lois... Something hinky is going on, let's bring Scott in. Examine Foam David Hodges: I checked those fibers you located on the Foam pece that the killer fell on, and sure enough, it is denim. David Hodges: The Victim wasn't wearing any denim, so this definitely came from the killer. Should be able to help us figure out who the killer is. Examine Gardening Gloves David Hodges: Thanks for your help identifying these samples. It's the same soil from the broken Vase. And there was trace of the Vic's Blood on these. David Hodges: The killer must have been wearing these Gloves. And there's a name written on the inside of them. D.B. Russell: Morris?... Doesn't prove he wore them, but maybe he could tell us where he stored them. Examine Lois' Purse Julie Finlay: Good find on that empty Condom Wrapper. I dusted it for Prints and matched it to one of our suspects, Darnell. Let's talk to him. Category:Transcripts